jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Kind (The Mandalorian)
: Kapitel 1-Kapitel 8|Spoiler= |Rasse= |Volk= |Geschlecht=Männlich |Haut=Grün |Haare=Weiß |Augen=Schwarz |Größe= |Körpermasse= |Merkmale= |Dienstnummer= |Kopfgeld=Camtono voll Beskar |Geburt=Ca. 41 VSY |Tod= |Heimat= |Stationierung=*Arvala-7 *''Razor Crest'' |Familie= |Beruf= |Sprache= |Mentor=Din Djarin |Meister= |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Titel= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung= |Fahrzeug=Fliegender Kinderwagen |Ereignisse= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Auftraggeber= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=Din Djarins Clan }} Das sogenannte Kind war ein machtsensitives Individuum, das zur gleichen Spezies gehörte wie Jedi-Großmeister Yoda. 9 NSY zeigte Moff Gideons imperiale Fraktion großes Interesse am Aufspüren des Kinds. Biografie Das Kind wurde um 41 VSY geboren und war im Alter von fünfzig Jahren anscheinend noch ein Säugling, welcher auf einer Anlage auf dem Planeten Arvala-7 von Nikto-Söldnern festgehalten wurde. Der imperiale Auftraggeber hatte einen mandalorianischen Kopfgeldjäger damit beauftragt, das Kind aus der Anlage zu holen und dem Klienten zu überbringen. Auf dem Rückweg musste der nur als „Mandalorianer“ bekannte Kopfgeldjäger jedoch feststellen, dass wichtige Teile seines Raumschiffes, der Razor Crest, von Jawas des Wüstenplaneten gestohlen wurden, weswegen sie gemeinsam durch die Wüste zurück zur Ranch von Kuiil liefen. Als das Trio gemeinsam zur Sandraupe der Jawas aufbrach, verhandelten diese um die Raumschiffteile, wobei der Mandalorianer ein Ei eines Schlammhorns aus einer Höhle beschaffen musste. Dabei geriet er in einen Kampf gegen ebendiese Kreatur, bei dem er nur dank des Kindes knapp dem Tode entging: Mithilfe der Macht hob es das Tier an, als dieses auf den Mandalorianer zustürmte. Nachdem der Mandalorianer im Gegenzug für das Ei seine Schiffsteile zurückerhalten und mit der Hilfe von Kuiil eingebaut hatte, flog er zurück zum Quartier des Auftraggebers auf Nevarro. Das erschöpfte Kind wachte im Raumschiff wieder auf und spielte mit einer Kugel, die die abschraubbare Spitze eines Schalthebels darstellte. Nach der Landung streifte der Mandalorianer durch die Siedlung und übergab das Kind wie vereinbart. Während er von seiner Belohnung einen neuen Beskar-Harnisch anfertigen ließ, wurde das Kind in einen Nebenraum von Dr. Pershing gebracht. Geplagt von Zweifel und Mitgefühl bei einem Blick auf den Ball des Schaltknüppels kehrte der Mandalorianer zurück zum Quartier, wo er das lebendige Kind von einer Art Seziertisch riss und mit sich nahm. Pershing indes befürchtete zu Unrecht, dass der Mandalorianer dem Kind Böses wollte und flehte ihn an, es wegen seines unschuldigen Alters zu schonen. Da er nun den Kodex seiner Gilde gebrochen hatte, war der Mandalorianer gleich darauf in einen Kampf mit einer Vielzahl anderer Mitgliedern verwickelt, wobei er das Kind mit seinem Leben beschützte und letztlich mit diesem entkommen konnte, da andere Mandalorianer seines Stamms ihr Versteck im Untergrund Nevarros aufgaben und ihm zur Hilfe eilten. Aufenthalt auf Tatooine miniatur|links|Das Kind in Peli Mottos Armen Als die Razor Crest durch einen Sternjägerangriff Riot Mars, der besiegt werden konnte, beschädigt wurde, war das Zweiergespann aus Kind und Mandalorianer gezwungen, auf Tatooine zu landen und das Raumschiff reparieren zu lassen. Die Wahl fiel dabei auf Peli Motto. Der Mandalorianer zog los, um Geld für die Reparaturen zu beschaffen, und ließ das Kind in der Razor Crest zurück. Motto hörte Geräusche und ließ sich deshalb von einem ihrer DUM-Boxendroiden einen Blaster bringen. Sie befahl der Person im Inneren des Schiffes, dort zu bleiben, allerdings kam das Kind heraus, was mit seiner Gestalt und seinem Auftreten Peli Motto ins Staunen versetzte. Sie nahm das Kind, dem sie sich vorsichtig näherte, vom Boden auf und kümmerte sich um es. Sie sprach ein wenig mit dem Baby, das seine ersten teils brabbelnden Laute von sich gab, wiegte es ein wenig und befahl einem Droiden, etwas zu Essen zu besorgen. Als dieser nachfragte, gab sie an, nicht zu wissen, was genau gut wäre und verlangte deshalb „etwas mit Knochen“. Sie versprach dem Kind dann, sich weiterhin rührend um es zu kümmern, bis der Mandalorianer zurückkehrte, um diese Fürsorge extra berechnen zu können. miniatur|Peli Motto und das Kind wachen auf Der Mandalorianer traf unterdessen in Chalmuns Cantina auf Toro Calican, dem er versprach, bei der Jagd auf Fennec Shand zu helfen, und bekam dafür sogar das gesamte Kopfgeld versprochen. Wieder auf der Razor Crest stellte der Kopfgeldjäger fest, dass das Kind nicht mehr im Schiff war und fragte lautstark in den Hangar, wo das Kind sei. Damit weckte er Peli Motto und das Kind, das auf ihrem Schoß schlief. Motto blaffte den Mandalorianer an, dass sie ewig gebraucht habe, um das Kind zum Schlafen zu bringen. Des Weiteren belehrte sie ihn, dass er ein Kind nicht einfach so alleine lassen könne und dass er noch viel zu lernen hätte in Bezug auf das Großziehen von Kindern. Der Mandalorianer stellte fest, dass sich das Kind bei Peli Motto wohl zu fühlen schien, und ließ es dann bei ihr, während er mit Toro Calican loszog. Später konnte Fennec Shand Toro Calican überzeugen, dass der Mandalorianer viel mehr wert wäre als sie, und dies führte dazu, dass Calican Motto und das Kind in der Razor Crest gefangennahm und auf die Rückkehr des Mandalorianers wartete. Calican führte Motto über die Einstiegsrampe nach draußen und hielt das Kind dabei auf dem Arm. Er forderte, dass der Mandalorianer seinen Blaster fallen ließ. Der Mandalorianer kam der Forderung nach und sollte dann von Peli Motto gefesselt werden. miniatur|links|Das Kind wohlauf Darüber hinaus bereitete er eine Finte vor und konnte Toro Calican stark blenden und so schnell seinen Blaster aufnehmen und seine Position verlassen. Calican fing geblendet an, auf die alte Position des Mandalorianers zu schießen, der jedoch schon seitlich der Rampe stand, auf der Seite, auf der Calican nicht das Kind hielt, und diesen dann mit einem gezielten Schuss tötete. Der Mandalorianer und Motto näherten sich der Leiche, um nach dem Kind zu sehen, stellten aber fest, dass sich dieses nicht mehr in den Armen des Toten befand. Es kam dann mit ein paar Lauten zwischen Kisten und Leitungen wohlauf hervor und wurde von Motto aufgenommen. Sie übergab das Kind dann den Händen des Mandalorianers und riet ihm, vorsichtig mit dem Kind zu sein. Die beiden brachen sogleich von Tatooine auf. Bekannte Fähigkeiten Um den Mandalorianer vor einem angreifenden Schlammhorn] zu bewahren, nutzte das Kind die Macht und brachte die erzürnte Bestie für eine kurze Zeit zum Schweben. Der Mandalorianer selbst traute seinen Augen nicht und beobachtete, wie das Kind letztlich vor Erschöpfung in sich zusammen sank. Etwas früher bereits hatte sich das Kind dem verletzten Mandalorianer genähert und mehrmals die Hand in Richtung der Wunde ausgestreckt, wobei dieser das Kind lediglich packte und zurück in den schwebenden "Kinderwagen" legte. }} Hinter den Kulissen thumb|links|Original Konzeptzeichnung von [[Christian Alzmann]] *Zum ersten Mal erschien der Charakter das Kind in . *Die Schauspieler nannten die Figur des Kindes während der Dreharbeiten „The beeing“ (deutsch „das Wesen“)The Mandalorian Episode One: Easter Eggs and That Final Reveal, Explained *Drei Tage nach der Erstausstrahlung von Kapitel 1 veröffentlichte Jon Favreau auf Instagram die Konzeptzeichnung der Figur des Kinds des Künstlers Christian Alzmann *In den Medien und sozialen Netzwerken wird sehr häufig die Bezeichnung „Baby Yoda“ verwendet.„Star Wars“-Aufregung: Baby Yoda begeistert sogar deutsche FansPeople can't stop sharing Baby Yoda memes (and we don't want them to)'Star Wars"-Serie "The Mandalorian": Baby Yoda ist schon jetzt ein Internet-Star *George Lucas setzt sich stark dafür ein, dass Yodas Spezies weiterhin geheimnisumwoben bleibt. Erst in entschied sich George Lucas, mehr als einen Vertreter der Spezies in den Kanon einfließen zu lassen, und auch danach versuchte er, weitere Vertreter zu unterbinden. So mag es zunächst erscheinen, als sei die Figur entgegen Lucas' Willen entstanden."Is The Mandalorian Disney’s Biggest Betrayal Of Lucas’ Star Wars Vision?" auf screenrant.com *Fans spekulieren darüber, ob das Kind überhaupt proportional wie Menschen altert. Zur Figur äußerte er sich allerdings positiv und steuerte Informationen zur Spezies bei."So if Baby Yoda/The Kid is 50, how did Yoda die at 900?" auf reddit.com Quellen * * * * * * * * * Einzelnachweise el:Το Παιδί en:The Child es:El Niño fr:L'Objectif ka:ბავშვი (იოდას რასა) pt:A Criança ru:Дитя tr:Çocuk uk:Дитя Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Yodas Spezies Kategorie:Machtsensitive Kategorie:Kanon